1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to knee protecting devices and more particularly pertains to a new knee protecting device for removing pressure from the knees of a person who is kneeling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of knee protecting devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,732,411 describes a device for positioning over the knee and shin of a user for protecting the knee and shin from injury. Another type of knee protecting devices is U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,322 having a knee shroud for receiving the knee such that a person weight on their knees has less stress on their back.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that removed pressure on the knees themselves.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by providing a pad which sits on the leg just below the knee. When the person sits on their knees, the device props the knees upwardly off of the ground and also gives a person better posture in that position.
To this, the present invention generally comprises a rigid panel having an inner surface and an outer surface. The panel has a first end edge, a second end edge, a first side edge and a second side edge. A pad is attached to the outer surface and is positioned generally adjacent to the first end edge. A plurality of securing members is attached to the panel for removably securing the panel to a leg.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.